5 regalos¿Y el sexto?
by lasayo
Summary: LuNa. One-Shot. Hoy es el cumpleaños de Luffy, y él no se acuerda. Sus nakamas le preparan una fiesta y recibe 5 regalos, pero hay alguien de la tripulacion que le dará el regalo más especial de todos


Aqui estoy de nuevo, esta vez por el cumpleaños de Luffy. Siento muchísimo la tardanza de Veinticinco momentos, pero esque ultimamente entre los estudios y todo el rollo, no tengo demasiado tiempo.

DISCLAIMER: One piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen (ya me gustaria a mi que Luffy, Zoro, Sanji y Ace fuesen mios ;P), todo pertenece al gran Oda-sama.

One-shot: 5 regalos...¿Y el sexto?.

Un pelinegro dormía placidamente en su hamaca, sin ser consciente del dia que era hoy. Una suave brisa logró despertarlo, jugando con sus cabellos azabache.

Luffy se levantó, pero le daba la sensación de que se le olvidaba algo.

Llevó su mano a su cabeza; Su sombrero seguía ahí. Posó su mano sobre su vientre; Su estómago seguía ahí. Ya no le quedaba nada más por revisar, asi que salió del camarote encogiéndose de hombros.

Puso rumbo a la cocina, donde una actividad frenética se desarollaba:

Sanji y Zoro peleándose.

Nami 'calmándoles' propinándoles un buen golpe en la cabeza.

Chopper y Usopp abrazados llorando.

Robin tan tranquila como siempre tomándose un zumo de mandarinas.

Cuando Luffy entró todos se lo quedaron mirando.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara?-

-Etto...No- dijo confundido Sanji mientras se ponía a hacerle el desayuno a su capitán.

Luffy se sentó en su sitio de siempre, al lado de Zoro.

-Oye, ¿No se te olvida nada?- preguntó el peliverde.

-Pues... Cuando me he levantado me daba la sensación de que si, pero todo sigue en su sitio, shishishishi.- dijo tranquilamente el chico del sombrero de paja.

A esto, Sanji se giró, y todos, menos Luffy, compartieron una mirada de complicidad. El rubio volvió a su faena y el resto siguió con sus actividades 'normales'. Entonces comenzó una tramada conversación.

-Oe, Sanji, ¿Qué dia es hoy?- preguntó el narigudo.

-Pues... Martes, creo.- contestó este.

-No, digo del mes.- replicó el tirador.

-Pues no lo se. Preguntáselo a ~Nami-swaan~, ella seguro que lo sabe.- dijo cambiando el tono de voz cuando se referia a 'su pelirroja'.

-Hoy es 5 de Mayo.- dijo la nombrada.

-Mmm... es extraño, me da la sensación de que me olvido de algo...- dijo Zoro.- Algún aniversario o algo así...-

Entonces al Mugiwara se le encendió la bombillita, esa que normalmente esta tan apagada, casi fundida, dio un hálito de vida al escuchar lo que dijo el espadachín.

_5 de Mayo, 5 de Mayo... ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!_- pensaba Luffy-_ Y yo tan idiota como para olvidarme._

-Etto... Me voy fuera a tomar el aire.- dijo el chico de pelo azabache.

Fue a la proa del barco, y se subió al mascarón del Merry.

En la cocina

-Vamos, chicos, ahora es el momento, hay que prepararlo todo antes de que vuelva.- gritaba Nami.

Mientras Sanji cocinaba, Robin, con ayuda de unas manos _fleur_, colocába guirnaldas, Usopp y Chopper ponían la mesa, Zoro sobaba y Nami con una 'cariñosa' patada lo despertaba.

Cuando todo estubo preparado, Sanji salió afuera y llamó a Luffy.

-¡Ya voy!-

Mientras, dentro de la cocina, se apagaban las luces y se preparaban los confetis.

Cuando Luffy abrió la puerta, las luces se encendieron y el confeti estalló.

-¡FELICIDADES!- gritaron a coro.

-Chi-chicos, os habeis acordado...- dijo sorprendido.

-El que no se acordaba eras tu, baka.- dijo Zoro.

-Shishishishishi, lo se.- dijo poniéndose una mano sobre el sombrero.

Rieron, comieron, bebieron y Luffy abrió los regalos.

Robin le regaló un pañuelo amarillo, el cual se ató a la cintura.

Zoro, una copia de Wadou pero sin filo.

Chopper, un pequeño set de medicina de juguete.

Usopp, un juego de experimentos sin peligro de explosión.

Sanji, unas chanclas nuevas.

Y Nami... de ella no recibió nada.

Por la noche

Luffy estaba sentado en su sitio especial, divagando el porque de que su amada no le hubiese regalado nada.

Y, hablando de la Reina de Roma, apareció la Gata Ladrona con un paquete en las manos.

-Luffy- lo llamó.

Él se giró sobre el asiento, y al verla a ella, se bajó inmediatamente de su sitio.

-Hola, Nami. ¿Eso es para mi?- dijo impaciente.

-S-si- dijo ella con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.-Toma- ella se lo tiende y él lo coge.

Luffy lo abre y se encuentra con un abrigo idéntico al del Rey de los Piratas. Lo extiende y se lo coloca sobre los hombros.

-Nami...¡Me encanta!- dijo él abrazándola. Nami sentía el calor del cuerpo de su capitán, su amado, y la suavidad del abrigo.

-Te quiero- se le escapó a Luffy. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que habia dicho, tenia un intenso rubor en las mejillas- Etto...¿Nami?- intentó deshacer el abrazo pero ella lo atrajo más hacia si en uno más intenso. Después, se separó lo justo para poder ver el rostro de su capitán.

-Repítelo- pidio ella.

-Te quiero-

Cuando él terminó de pronunciar la última letra, ella cubrió sus labios con los suyos. Luffy se dejó llevar, hasta que rompieron el beso por falta de aire.

-Luffy, esto no se le dice a nadie, ¿Me oyes? A nadie.- prohibió ella mientras Luffy se alejaba pero antes de entrar en el camarote dijo:

-¡Pues deberias estar orgullosa, porque vas a ser la próxima Reina de los Piratas!-

FIN

Wooooooow! Me encanta, lo amo, lo adoro!

Hay un detallito que quiero sobresaltar:

El regalo de Robin y lo que hace con él, es un pequeñisisisismo spoiler de el Time Skip que me dio por ponerlo ahi. Y os direis...¿si ve la serie despues del Time Skip, porque no escribe en él? Pues la razón es sencilla: no me manejo muy bien con Franky y Brook, entonces prefiero no meterlos en la historia para fastidiarla =P.

**REWIEWS**

Nos leemos!


End file.
